<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say Yes to the Dress by badwolfbadwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740167">Say Yes to the Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf'>badwolfbadwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Creampie, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Feminization, Gendered Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shaving, Spanking, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want me to <em>make</em> you, hayati?  Is that it?”  Nicky’s face was serious, examining Joe, and Joe bit his lip, nodding the tiniest bit, relief flooding him at giving up that last bit of control and surrendering all of himself to Nicky.</p><p>In which Joe wears a dress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All And More Loves Joe Server Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say Yes to the Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts">AvengersNewB</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the All and More Server Bingo for the square "Feminization of Joe".  Please read the tags!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe swallowed heavily, looking at the ‘outfit’ Nicky had laid out for him on their bed, Nicky’s gentle but unequivocally firm order of <em>Get ready for me, tesoro</em>, and he felt his nervousness thrumming across his skin, lodging deep in his belly.</p><p>He ran his hand over the dress first, picking it up, his cheeks flushing at the short length of it and the deep v-neck, unsure if it would even fit across his chest and shoulders.  And then he noticed what was next to it.  A square of lace that he suspected was some type of frilly underwear and folded up stockings resting on the top.  He’d certainly seen things like these before, and Nicky’d worn lace panties for him on occasion but Joe… he blushed deeper, thinking of how ridiculous he’d look, how <em>masculine</em> and wrong all of those frills would be on him.  But still, Nicky had first asked nicely, and then when Joe’d politely demurred, Nicky had <em>insisted</em>, and of course Joe would do anything for his heart.  Plus, he truthfully didn’t mind being told what to do sometimes…  He trusted Nicky implicity; they hadn’t made it through 900 years without that being the essential tenant of their relationship.</p><p>A knock on the door startled Joe from his reverie and he clutched at the items guiltily, suddenly aware that he was supposed to be <em>ready</em> and here he was, fully clothed and Nicky waiting on the other side of the door expectantly.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Nicky asked, and Joe cleared his throat, debating saying no but knowing there was no use to it.</p><p>“Yes,” he said instead, breathing in deeply and bracing himself for Nicky’s reaction.</p><p>Nicky swung the door open and then snicked it shut behind him, looking at fully-clothed Joe curiously, with an eyebrow raised.  “Why aren’t you ready, Yusuf?” he asked, voice not unkind, but with a hint of confident authority.</p><p>Joe swallowed again, shifting on his feet and crinkling up his nose, not knowing why he’d lingered so long and not just done what Nicky’d asked.  Well, actually, he did know why, but it was hard to voice the words when Nicky was looking at him so expectantly.</p><p>“Nicky…” Joe began, and Nicky smiled softly and came closer, his hand reaching up to stroke along Joe’s cheek, scratching into his short beard and then reaching around to hold Joe by the back of the neck.  Joe had to tip his head upwards to meet Nicky’s eyes, his dick chubbing up in his pants at the intense look there and at the thrill of not knowing what was going to happen next.</p><p>“Do you want me to <em>make</em> you, hayati?  Is that it?”  Nicky’s face was serious, examining Joe, and Joe bit his lip, nodding the tiniest bit, relief flooding him at giving up that last bit of control and surrendering all of himself to Nicky.</p><p>Nicky smiled wickedly, his grip tightening, using it to steer Joe over to the bed.  “Hands out,” he said, before giving Joe a shove downwards and moving behind him quickly.</p><p>Joe barely had enough time to get his hands out and on the bed, muffling a moan as Nicky forced his head down into the crook of his elbow with one hand, yanking on Joe’s pants hard with the other, pulling them down just enough so his ass was exposed.</p><p>Joe danced on his feet for a moment, stilling when Nicky re-tightened his grip on his neck, feeling his cock stiffening up further, still trapped in his pants.</p><p>Then there was a firm smack right across the swell of one cheek and Joe jerked forward, surprised despite knowing it was coming.  “Naughty boy,” Nicky said, before giving him another solid spank on the other side and then smoothing along Joe’s skin.  “Not doing what you’re told.”  He turned his finger sideways, running a nail along the curve and dipping inward, not all the way to the center of him, but enough to make Joe clench together.</p><p>“If I want to see you in this, I get to, don’t I, Yusuf?” Nicky said, pulling his finger away and then giving him several hard smacks in succession.</p><p>Joe keened, rubbing his face further into the crook of his elbow, his skin starting to really heat with each stinging bite of Nicky’s palm.  Then Nicky paused, pulling his ass apart and <em>holding</em> him just like that, open to his gaze, his thumbs rubbing circles torturously.  His thumbs moved inward, into the cleft of his ass, one hand moving downward to cup his balls, making Joe pitch forward and grunt.</p><p>“Come on, <em>bèlla</em>,” Nicky said, his voice warm as he gave Joe’s balls a slight tug backwards.  “I have an idea.”  Joe’s face flamed at being pulled away from the bed by only Nicky’s hand on his balls and at the feminine endearment, shifting back and groaning as Nicky gave him a firm squeeze.  Then Nicky let go and Joe pulled himself up awkwardly to his full height, Nicky’s hands snaking around to undo the front of Joe’s pants and shove them down the rest of the way.  Nicky helped Joe step out of them, turning him around so he could pull off his shirt and then Joe stood there completely naked, cock hard and jutting forward while Nicky looked him over appraisingly, still fully clothed and not a hair out of place.</p><p>Nicky made a little motion towards the new clothes and Joe turned and gathered everything up quickly, holding it all to his chest and following Nicky as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom.  The one in this particular safehouse was modest, with a tub big enough for them to both fit in and that’s what really mattered, and a thick rim that Nicky turned to propel Joe over to sit on.  Nicky turned and fiddled in their medicine cabinet, returning with a new razor and some shaving cream, setting them down by Joe’s feet and then reaching to grab a towel.</p><p>“Spread your legs, habibi,” Nicky said and Joe swallowed and did as he was told.  Nicky leaned over to turn on the tap of the tub, letting it run a little warm before cupping a hand under it, gathering up some water, and using it to rub over Joe’s cock and balls.  He repeated the process several times, working in wetness into the thatch of curls at the base while Joe tried his best not to move, his dick completely hard now, a bit of pre-come oozing out the top.  He held his breath as Nicky sunk down between his knees, taking the shaving cream and lathering it in his hands before smearing it thickly across Joe’s groin.</p><p>“You know I love your curls, baby,” Nicky said to Joe’s dick, picking up the razor and sliding closer.  He reached with his free hand to gently tip the shaft to the side, careful not to stimulate him, just merely get him where he wanted.  He ran the razor carefully along the base of it, sweeping along the curve of Joe’s groin with little strokes and then pausing to rinse it clean under the running water each time.</p><p>“But you’ll look so beautiful shaved smooth in those pretty little panties.”</p><p>Joe curled his toes, his hands gripping the rim of the tub tighter as Nicky worked, Nicky’s tongue sticking out slightly in concentration.  He pushed Joe’s cock to the other side, working on the curls there, taking his time, each drag of the razor careful.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Nicky said, his brow creasing, and he paused to get the towel a little wet and wipe down Joe, the grain of it rough on his sensitive skin.  He pushed one of Joe’s legs up, making him rest his heel on the tub’s rim, and Joe balanced there precariously, gripping it tight.  Nicky slid his finger over the freshly shaven skin, humming approval and then gliding back further to finger lightly against his hole.  “Up,” he said suddenly, pulling his hand away, and Joe set his foot down, not quite understanding.  “Turn around, hands on the tub.”</p><p>Joe stood obediently, turning around and bending over, his hands as Nicky asked.</p><p>“Pull yourself open.”</p><p>Joe groaned, leaning down to get to one forearm and then moving one hand back, pulling himself open as well as he could with his thumb and forefinger.  His ass was still hot from the spanking, the whole situation making his dick twitch hard.</p><p>“Who does this belong to?” Nicky said, lathering him up again, getting as deep as he could into the crease of Joe’s ass.</p><p>“You,” Joe said softly, mewling as Nicky spread his cheeks further and then moved against him with the razor, using careful strokes to rid him of the last of his private hair.</p><p>“And what can I do to you?”  Nicky’s voice was soft and Joe shuddered as he brought the wet cloth up to wipe him clean, his face flushed, skin too hot.</p><p>“Anything you want,” Joe whispered, the familiar words falling from his lips.</p><p>“And did you clean yourself out for me, habibi?” Nicky said, presumably admiring his work, the puff of his breath hot on Joe’s shaven skin.</p><p>“Yes,” Joe answered.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Suddenly there was a flick of Nicky’s tongue against him and Joe mewled, his hand returning to clutch at the tub as Nicky delved at him, his tongue forcing its way inward, Nicky’s nose against his sensitive skin.  It was just enough for Joe to feel like it was too much before Nicky backed off, using the meat of Joe’s hips to pull himself to standing, and then tugging him back upward.</p><p>Nicky smiled his little half-smile and then turned to wash his hands and mouth, and Joe watched the tall line of him as he waited, trying to pull himself together for whatever Nicky was planning.  Nicky made a little flicking motion with his wrist, pointing to the pile of clothes that Joe had forgotten he’d brought in with them, and Joe flushed and bent to pick them up, the lace slippery in his shaking hands.</p><p>Nicky moved closer, stealing a kiss before taking the panties from Joe’s hands and then kneeling down so Joe could step into them.  He looked up at Joe through his eyelashes, his eyes smouldering with heat, and Joe swallowed, his body vibrating as Nicky eased the panties up his legs and over the swell of his ass.  Nicky was careful as he pulled them over Joe’s dick, tucking it close against his body, the tip of it pressed against his stomach and looking obscene with only the bottom portion covered by the red lace.</p><p>“So pretty, tesoro,” Nicky breathed, moving forward to dart his tongue against the tip and making Joe yelp.  Nicky reached for the stockings and Joe obediently gave him one foot and then the next, trembling as Nicky rolled them up his muscular calves and thick thighs, his hands brushing purposefully at the base of his clean-shaven balls as he tugged them up until they were secure at mid-thigh.</p><p>Then Nicky reached for the dress and Joe opened his mouth, not sure what he was about to say.</p><p>“Nicky—” he began, but Nicky shushed him, moving to standing and grabbing Joe gently by the wrist so he could maneuver them so Nicky was behind him now, and Joe was looking at his reflection in the mirror with Nicky’s intense expression over his shoulder.  Joe tried to bite his lip and look down but Nicky caught his chin, forcing it upwards and meeting his eyes.</p><p>“No,” Nicky said firmly, and Joe’s cock leapt at the stern tone.  “You will do what I ask of you and you will do it without complaint.  Do you understand me, habibi?”</p><p>Joe swallowed hard, held firm by Nicky’s grip, feeling the line of his cock pressing against his ass.  His body throbbed and he nodded, Nicky allowing him the movement and then smiling darkly.</p><p>“Good boy.”  He snaked his hand around Joe’s midsection, running his fingertips up and down the lines of Joe’s abs, tracing the ribs and then moving downward to play at the skin around his navel.  “You’re good for me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Please,” Joe bit out, his hips straining forward as he suddenly was desperate for Nicky to touch him.</p><p>Nicky tutted, though, reaching around for the dress and disentangling himself from Joe’s arms in order to shake it out and hold it above Joe’s head.  They slid it on together, Joe feeling foolish as he pulled it over his head and nearly whacking Nicky with his elbow, and then feeling even more ridiculous as he tugged it down over his chest.  The dress was a silky black with a deep v-neck and was <em>tight</em>, hugging around his waist and flaring out over his ass just a little.  He filled out the chest in a way he didn’t think it was intended, the seams straining at the sides and the front of it tented out with his aching erection.</p><p>“There’s my pretty girl,” Nick whispered, his voice much deeper now.  Nicky quickly shucked off his own clothes and then reached under Joe’s dress, one hand fondling his dick, the other fingering the edges of the lace panties.  Joe mewled, his mouth falling open, unable to look away from the outline of Nicky’s hands beneath the hemline as he watched them in the mirror, Nicky now naked and Joe clothed.</p><p>“Are you ready for me to fuck your tight pussy?” Nicky said, and Joe felt his dick spurt out more pre-come at the words.  Nicky always had a dirty mouth, and he was constantly surprised how he could still be titillated by his filth, even after all this time.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Joe breathed out, reaching a hand up to rub along his chest, squeezing a pec and spreading his legs so he could arch back into Nicky’s hands.</p><p>“Are you wet for me, baby?” Nicky said, his hand leaving Joe’s dick to grab at the tube of lube on the sink.  It was nearly empty from frequent use.  “I better check.”  Then he dipped two wet fingers beneath the lace of the panties, slipping right inside without any warning, and Joe yelped, closing his eyes as Nicky pushed his way in.  </p><p>“Good girl,” Nicky praised as he spread his fingers, and Joe shuffled forward, getting his hands on the sink to hold himself up against Nicky’s onslaught.  His fingers twisted and then spread, a third wriggling in, and Joe bowed his head, closing his eyes as he took it.</p><p>“Nuh-uh,” Nicky purred, and Joe felt the slide of Nicky’s hand out of his dress and then up his side, tracing over the naked skin of his chest and then pushing up his chin to force his head upwards.  “You’re going to watch me while I fuck you.  And you’re going to like it.”</p><p>And then Nicky’s fingers were gone and it was the blunt tip of his cock against him, pushing insistently until the round head of it finally popped in, making them both groan.  Joe licked his lips, trying to lower his head and unable to do so, raising up on his toes a little as Nicky worked his cock inward.  Nicky’s cock was slim and long, big enough to be hard to get in easily, no matter how many times they did this.</p><p>“How is this pussy still so tight, baby?  After all these times I’ve fucked you?”  Nicky grunted as he forced his way in the rest of the way, having to use only one hand to pull Joe’s hips down onto him as the other was still keeping his chin upwards.</p><p>Joe couldn’t respond, filled up to his belly with cock, his dick leaking profusely now, the panties stretched tightly and soaked with lube and pre-come.  Nicky seated himself for a moment, looking up to meet Joe’s eyes and smirking at Joe’s wrecked expression, letting go of his chin to trace a finger upward over Joe’s beard and jaw and then pushing inward to rub against the tip of a canine.</p><p>“You like being filled up, don’t you?” Nicky said, sliding the finger in deeper so it rested on Joe’s tongue, and Joe sucked on it immediately, fellating it.  “Of course you do.  Such a good girl.  Always willing to spread your legs.”</p><p>Nicky snapped his hips, getting in as deep as he could in this position, making Joe grasp onto the sink harder to meet his thrust.  Then Nicky did it again, and <em>again</em>, each one harder than the last.</p><p>“Just for me, baby girl?  Right?”</p><p>Joe gave a muffled affirmation, as much as he could with Nicky pressing down on his tongue and Nicky fucking his cock steadily in and out.  The movements started to have less finesse, just a good hard fucking now, and Joe watched them together in the mirror, his body bouncing, tits jiggling in the dress, Nicky’s fingers in his mouth.</p><p>“You’re so fucking—” Nicky could barely finish his sentences now, having to take his hand out of Joe’s mouth so he could grasp onto both hips for the added control, leveraging in as deep as he could.  “—tight,” he finally ground out.</p><p>“Please, please, Nicky, <em>please</em>,” Joe was starting to babble, his cock throbbing completely untouched, unsure what he was begging for.</p><p>“Please what, baby?” Nicky growled, slowing his thrusting enough for Joe to grab his wits about him.  He wanted to touch his cock so badly but if he took his hands off the sink that he was holding onto for dear life, the two of them would tumble over.</p><p>“Want your come,” Joe finally said, and he was incredibly gratified to hear Nicky groan behind him and resume his brutal pace.</p><p>“Good girl,” he ground out.  “I’m gonna fill that pussy up.  Give you what you want.”  And then they were done talking, Nicky pounding in hard, mouth falling open as he fucked and fucked and then was stuttering and coming, warm and thick deep in Joe’s ass.  Joe could feel it hot inside of him, the way becoming slippery and messy, the squelching sounds of sex slowing until Nicky was trembling behind him, pressed in deeply.  The panties were an absolute mess now, Joe trembling on the verge of his own orgasm untouched, having to close his eyes again against the sensations.</p><p>Nicky was still for a few moments as he gathered his breath and then he eased out slowly, his load of come slipping out with him and dribbling down Joe’s shaven balls and onto his thighs above the stockings, and Joe scrunched up his nose as he felt empty, so empty, his body clenching down on nothing.</p><p>And then he was being turned, Nicky on his knees in front of him now and pushing his head under the front of the dress, his breath warm on Joe’s cock.  Joe shouted out as Nicky’s mouth closed on the tip of him, one of Nicky’s hands lightly fondling his balls, and then Joe was coming with a sharp cry, some of it making it into Nicky’s mouth, some of it smearing across his lips and chin.  Nicky stroked him through it, lapping at the tip of him, and Joe felt it shake through his entire body, intense and so achingly wonderful, his brain chanting <em>lovelovelove</em> and <em>NickyNickyNicky</em> and <em>fuckfuckfuck</em> all at once.</p><p>When he was finally emptied he pushed away at Nicky’s snuffling face, his dick twitching as he watched Nicky’s head emerge from under the skirt, his face covered in come, striped over his nose and chin and lips.  It was exceedingly hot, especially the way Nicky smiled darkly and licked at it with his pointed tongue before getting up from his knees.</p><p>“You better wash yourself off before you try and kiss me,” Joe said, laughter bubbling up as Nicky tried to duck in close, the spell of whatever it was they were doing now broken.  “You’re disgusting.”</p><p>“You love me, habibi,” Nicky said brightly, but he didn’t actually kiss Joe, leaning instead to turn on the sink and grab a washcloth.  He washed off his own face with the warm water and then turned to put one hand on Joe’s waist, leaning in to kiss him right under the ear while his hand reached under the dress to rub gently at Joe’s groin.  Joe breathed in sharply at the coolness of the washcloth, grabbing it from Nicky’s hand to get off the worst of the mess and then throwing it back on the sink.</p><p>“The things I do for you,” Joe said fondly, turning in Nicky’s arms so he could kiss him properly for the first time, Nicky’s lips tasting of clean water.</p><p>“Only for me,” Nicky said, smiling into the kiss.</p><p>“Only for you,” Joe repeated.  They kissed again, lazy and languid, before dropping their foreheads together.</p><p>Then Joe squeezed Nicky’s hand and they let go, Joe heading into the bedroom first and heading to the dresser to struggle out of the dress and panties and stockings, kicking them to the hamper and searching for a t-shirt and boxers in the top drawer.</p><p>“What do you think, my heart?  Would you do it again?”  Nicky was leaning against the doorframe, his jeans back on but unbuttoned, and no shirt, his hair a sexy mess.  He looked good, well-satisfied, the grin on his face easy and his eyes warm.  Joe was so lucky.  So incredibly, incredibly lucky.</p><p>“Yes,” Joe said, and he turned away so Nicky wouldn’t see his blush, surprised at how much he’d enjoyed it.  How Nicky could still surprise him after all these years, he didn’t know.  “Yes, yes I would.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on tumblr as <a href="http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com">badwolfbadwolf</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>